The cake of frustration
by SuperShinigamiXD
Summary: The magical girls are in trouble! Or at least the cake is anyway. Now it's all up to Homura to save the day. Something random that i came up with.


It was Kyoko Sakura's birthday.

And all of the magical girls were getting ready to throw her a surprise party. Homura Akemi, Madoka Kaname, Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki, even little Yuma Chitose was helping out. Mami was in charge of getting the cake, so she decided on an ice cream cake. Seeing as there were record high temperatures.

But the cake was the least of their problems, Kyoko would be here any second, and they could not decide on what color streamers that they would use in the small, home made, confetti bombs that Homura made. "Red is overrated! Green is like Yuma's hair so we should use that!" Yelled Sayaka. Did I mention that Kyoko is Yuma's guardian?

"You fool. First of all, it's Kyoko's birthday, second of all, red is Kyoko's favorite color, and third and fourth of all, I MADE the bombs and this is MY house, so I get to choose." said Homura. "Let's just use both of them, OK? We're running out of time!" Said Mami, Pointing at the clock. It was almost 3 o'clock. Kyoko was to be here soon.

Suddenly some screams rang out. Yuma and Madoka's screams. Mami, Sayaka and Homura came running to find a pile of melted ice cream. The girls eyes widened in shock. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. My freezer is out. I need to get it fixed." said Homura nonchalantly. "Oh gee, that would have been nice to know!" yelled Yuma.

"What are we going to do now? If Kyoko finds out that the cake melted, then she'll kill us!" said Madoka, worry filling her voice. 'She raises a point there, but how will we fix this in time?' I thought.

'Fix what in time?' said a telepathically communicated voice. I realized that the voice was Kyoko. 'nothing, nothing at all.' I replied. Oh for the love of all that is good and not hopeless please let her believe me. 'O.K anyway, I'm coming in!' said Kyoko.

Oh no. Just as Kyoko opened the door...

Turn, click. The sound of Homura's shield. Time was stopped.

Homura quickly took Yuma, Mami, Sayaka and Madoka's hands in hers. "Listen, when Kyoko comes in just yell 'Surprise' to her as if nothing happened." I explained. "How? Kyoko has spidey senses! She'll know what happened!" Yelled the small Four year old Magical Girl. "I won't let her know. I swear. Just trust me." Homura said with a serious expression. Like she meant business.

Sure enough, everyone agreed and got into their positions. Homura let go and sprung into action. She got the mop and cleaned up the mess. Then she left to the ice cream shop for a new cake and left the money on the counter. By the time she got home, everything was as it should be. The cake was just fine and Kyoko was just coming in. Homura put down the cake then got into position. Click, turn.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOKO!" yelled everyone. Kyoko stood back in shock and happiness. "Wow this is amazing you guys! Thanks a lot!" cheered Kyoko. The girls exploded the bombs, Kyoko opened her presents, and finally, the cake. "Let's eat!" cheered everyone as they chomped into the cake. "This is amazing! It tastes so good!" said Kyoko happily. The day eventually ended as a slumber party. So they started playing truth or dare. "O.K Yummy, truth or dare." asked Sayaka. Yuma thought about it for a while.

"Dare." Yuma replied. Sayaka grinned evilly, earning her an 'oh-don't-you-even-think-about-it' look from Kyoko. "I dare you to go out side and yell the most cheesy thing that you can come up with!" said Sayaka. Yuma stood up, as if to show that she was up for it. "Challenge accepted!" said Yuma.

Everyone walked outside to see the dare. Yuma took a deep breath and yelled "HAPPY CAKE SUGAR SMILE!" loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. Then in a split second decision, everyone ran back inside. Truth or dare was done and now it was time for some scary stories. The really scary stories that make people want to skip out on sleep.

"And when the paramedic picked up the picture..." Said Homura in her creepiest voice. At this point everyone was shaking in their sleeping bags. "He saw the girl holding up 3 fingers!" yelled Homura. Everyone screamed, fell back into their sleeping bags and fell asleep. 'wow was I that scary?' thought Homura before falling asleep.

To this day, Kyoko has never known that there was another cake, and she never will.

As long as she doesn't read this fanfiction.

And I sincerely hope that she does not.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I finished! I finally finished! I own nothing! I made this because i was supposed to get a birthday cake but DQ was closed so i had to wait until the next day then the next day. so i will get my DQ cake sooner or later. i hope.**


End file.
